pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Toripon
Toripon A bird-riding Patapon. Tori (鳥) means bird in Japanese. In Patapon 2, they are one of the 3 Elite Units. The other 2 Elite Units are Robopon and Mahopon. They use a javelin, much like the Yaripon's spear. They do similar damage to the Yaripons, but they have a little higher HP than Kibapons (160 HP in Normal level 1). Toripons provide excellent air support. As long as you keep the rhythm going, they cannot be affected by melee attacks. They are extremely effective units when fighting bosses with no air attacks, like Garuru/Goruru, Zaknel/Dokaknel. Th ey are also great when facing Karmen fortresses, as long as you can keep the enemy Yarimen and Yumimen busy. A full Toripon squad is made of 3 Toripons. They deal high damage to soft bodied enemies, especially when using PonChaka and PonPon together and has a reasonably high knockback rate.They are affected by attacks that can deal status effects like sleep,if they fall asleep or become frozen they fall to the ground and are vulnerable to melee attacks. Description Combining the attack power of the Yaripon with the maneuverability of the Kibapon, the Toripons fly through the air. However, freezing or sleep can cause them to fall to earth, and they're easy to mortally wound from close-range attacks. While in Fever status, they launch their harpoons three at a time, sending unreturnable attacks from the sky. They're the only air force of the Patapon army. 'Acquisition in Patapon 2' To unlock the Toripon in the new Evolution Map, you have to evolve a Yaripon into a Sabara. Unlocking the Toripon is very expensive, as you need to unlock the Pyopyo, Fumya, Nyontama, Uhoho, Chiku, Koppen and the Sabara Yaripon to be rewarded the Toripon memory. Obviously, the Sabara Yaripon (comparable to the former "ultimate" Barsala) is the hardest part of unlocking the Toripon memory. Created with Vegetables and Alloy. Later, as they level up, you will need Wood and Seeds. Modes 'Fever Mode' Throws three javelins at once with double power, also flight increases to higher altitudes. 'Defend Mode (ChakaChaka)' Same as attacking, throws a javelin to hit grounded enemies. 'Charged Attack (PonChaka)' Similar to Fever attack but with raised damage. 'Hero Mode' 'Bunker Buster' An incredibly powerful explosive javelin, much like the Iron Fist, Hero Mode of the Yaripon Hero; however, the explosive mist is a light-blue color. Also, javelin will peirce through enemies and structures. This is extremely effective against enemy Tatemen and Yarimen squads. It's also very good against bosses, especially those who are weak against ice, like Ciokina and Cioking. Weaknesses Toripons can be easily frozen or be put to sleep and, when combined with the fact that Toripons have low HP, it can be deadly. Be wary of attacks like the Kacchindonga's Roar Attack. Also, be aware to keep away from close combat when using a Toripon. Legend "Mounted on his pet bird, he flies over enemies, casting shadows of despair on those below him." Computer Toripons *Neoja: Flying high in the sky, he runs through enemies with his frozen harpoon! Even his allies in battle don't know what he looks like. *Sibou: A long-serving warrior with always-searching eyes. The rain of harpoons he drops over the battlefield take enemies down quickly. *Artom: The greatest warrior, written about in legend! The Patapon among Patapons! Anyone who tastes his power will be in for trouble... *Dark One: A Zigoton/Akumapon warrior vowed vengance on the Patapons. He is a Toripon when you try to destroy the Blizzard Tower at Bryun Snowfields. He obviously fails to beat the Patapons and flees with the Black Hoshipon. Trivia *Toripons were going to be used in Patapon 1, but were removed from the game for some unknown reason. *Toripons are the only unit that use their right hand to attack. *These units do not appear in Patapon 3 for unknown reasons, possibly because some Heroes and units can't hit a Toripon. *Toripons seem to have a unique eye expression during the PonChaka song. *They cannot be devoured or impaled by Centura. *They are resistant against tumble attacks. *You can see Toripons in the opening movie for Patapon 1, despite not being in the game. *Toripons are the only playable unit that is in just one game. *Toripons can't be eaten, the only way they can be eaten is by being close enough to the ground. *Toripons are the only units that fly, and are probably the reason why they are not added to Patapon 3 . *Toripons and Kibapons are the only units that ride an animal. See Also *Patapon (Tribe) *Patapon 2 *Patapon Units Category:Patapon 2 Category:Units Category:Hero Category:Toripon Category:Patapon 2 Units Category:Featured Article